A letter
by Diana Albatou
Summary: Tres versiones de una carta dejada por BB; mismo personaje, diferente forma de expresarse (odio, cariño, nada) Veamos cual les gusta más.
1. Expediente para L

**CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON, SACRAMENTO**

CODE: RED-BB

WRITTEN BY: CLASSIFIED

TO: CLASSIFIED

RANKING: RESTRICTED

FILE: FIRED

Se le informa que el reo No. 311113 conocido como Rue Ryuzaki murió la tarde del 21 de Enero de 2004 a las 13:13 p.m. en la unidad de vivienda de seguridad número 24, dentro de la prisión estatal de california sacramento.

El sujeto dejo una nota en donde declara su muerte, se sospechaba de una carta suicida y que la causa del deceso fuera por alguna droga que le provocara un paro cardíaco; sin embargo, los resultados de la autopsia no revelaron algo inusual. La conclusión a la que se llego fue que murió de causas naturales.

Se ha adjuntado la nota y el análisis de la autopsia, además de vídeos y de textos que el reo escribió durante su estancia.

Esa es toda la información recopilada y se le entrega a su persona por nuevas sospechas de que esta muerte, como muchas otras, fuese por causa del "asesino".

Reiterando nuestro apoyo hacia L me despido.

Agente especial G. C. R.


	2. hatred

Soy una persona… ¡No! Soy un ente al cual se le arrebataron las razones para existir.

Dos putas letras marcaron mi caída a la locura –debería agradecerles –, una por cobarde y la otra por arrogante. Y las odie, y las sigo odiando…

El odio por A comenzó desde que vi su maníaca obsesión por la limpieza y luego se volvió peor cuando conoció a L –al parecer –copio todas sus manías, desde el ingerir odiosas cantidades de cosas dulces –prefiriendo la mermelada –hasta la puta forma de sentarse; era estúpido ver como se consumía ese pendejo. Después llegue a odiarlo aún más cuando el maldito cobarde se suicidó ¡Puto egoísta! Así marco mi destino, un destino que repudie desde el principio.

Entonces decidí desquitarme de las estupideces de A en su Dios, L… me volví una sátira de ellos; le di tantas pistas (¡Los Angeles, idiota! ¡Era obvio!) Y entonces con mi última advertencia –el crucigrama –empezó el juego. Me cacé a mí mismo para ver si ese imbécil podría detenerme.

Para colmo no me detuvo L, el muy maldito utilizo una marioneta. Jugó sucio, ella no era parte del juego. No le di importancia, era insignificante, debí haberla quitado del camino.

Me di cuenta después de que L sabía que era yo –incuestionable –pero eso no significaría su victoria, yo quería darle una lección: no es suficiente saber.

Habría ganado, habría conseguido burlarme de L y de A, hacer burla de lo que era para ellos, ahora eso ya no importa; mañana estaré muerto igual que A.

L está jugando con kira ahora, pero ese individuo tiene al shinigami de su lado y por la infantil actitud de L seguro que saldrá de su madriguera, entonces…

Entonces L morirá a manos del shinigami.

De eso, no hay duda.


	3. Beauty

No puedo dejar de pensar que tú tienes la culpa… la culpa de la locura de A, la culpa de la muerte de A, la culpa de que yo me haya convertido en esto.

No debí jamás entablar relación alguna contigo; tu siempre tan arrogante y yo siguiéndote como un perro. Siempre te daba la razón, tú eras mi ejemplo a seguir; me deslumbraste con tu adorable personalidad, con esa arrogancia de hacer lo que querías, con esa admiración de todos hacia a ti.

Yo parecía raro junto a ti, tú me lo decías tan seguido (que si estaba muy pálido, que si mis ojos eran de un color turbio) y que me lo creí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el único raro eras tú o tal vez el raro era A. tú eras tan "niño mimado" y él era tan "niño sobreestimado".

Creo que es por eso que pensaron que yo lo había matado, era tan difícil digerir que el elegido se hubiese quitado la vida de repente. Pero nadie lo conocía y aunque jamás hablamos, sé sus motivos, los mismos por los cuales yo escapé.

¡Cuánto odie a A cuando se suicidó! Me había quitado la visión del futuro "ideal" que yo tenía; en unos años yo saldría de la wammy's house y habría la posibilidad de trabajar con L (¡no serlo!) estudiaría una carrera, te tendría cerca…

Pero no, para mí el ser tu backup era inconcebible así que me fui. Pero todos pensaron que yo era un asesino –maldita ironía – y me persiguieron como si fuera un perro con rabia.

Y entonces lo supe, tú tuviste la culpa. Quería castigarte, así que idee el plan perfecto para que jamás te olvidaras de lo que hacías a la gente, quería bajarte de tu nube. ¿Lo conseguí? Eso ya no importa…

Ahora solo he de confesarte algo: voy a morir mañana y no quiero que pienses que fue "el asesino" (ni aunque quisiera). Sin embargo quiero darte un consejo –y espero que no lo hayas hecho ya –no te muestres a esa persona, no juegues con tu vida o el shinigami vendrá por ti.

Ojala vivas mucho tiempo más, no pienses con esto que he olvidado lo de antaño, después de todo, si no fuera por eso, yo no habría sido lo que soy… y me gusta.

P.D. Otra cosa: cuidado con los ojos turbios que se parezcan a los míos.


	4. Divinity

He reflexionado mucho a cerca de revelarlo o llevármelo a la tumba. Hoy parece ser un día perfecto para aclarar ciertas cosas de mí que se han exagerado o se han distorsionado.

Desde pequeño yo me considere ordinario y apático. Ver a A esforzarse tanto por una persona que no conocía (verlo, hablarle, eso no es conocer) e incitarme a esforzarme por ser como esa persona se me hacía –se me hace –muy absurdo y tonto.

Desde antes de que A muriera sabía que yo era el remplazo, no importaba, pero entonces, al morir el rubio L me hizo un comentario: "tal vez no era tan bueno, después de todo me dijo su nombre". Yo entendía perfectamente eso, el nombre es lo más preciado que alguien pueda tener, puedes estar muerto solo por tu nombre, aun así me molesto la frialdad del comentario.

No, eso no era lo que quería escribir, me salgo del tema con tanta facilidad…

Lo que quería comunicar era que yo no disfrutaba de la matanza y del dolor de las creaturas de este mundo; yo disfrutaba de la vida, de experimentar con la vida; el descubrir cómo o porque muere alguien es tan fascinante; ¡créanme! la sangre me desagrada, su color que lo embarra todo y su olor tan fétido que lo traigo pegado al cuerpo (por eso me gusta dejar todo impecable). No me gustan las cosas dulces, eso lo hice solo por L, que se volvió mi más grande adicción después de que escapara de la wammy's house. Me volví loco prácticamente por él y por el hecho de que despreciara mis habilidades, de que se creyera mejor que yo, pero el ignoraba algo que yo sabía: mi nombre. Estoy sonriendo, ese nombre con el que todos los humanos me llaman es patético; mi nombre es otro, es –de alguna manera –especial, me lo dio un ángel de la muerte y desde entonces lo tuve presente, como rojas letras en mi cabeza, recordándome lo…

Eso no es lo importante, yo solo quería dejar en claro que no soy un sucio asesino bañado en sangre, me considero un artista que ve lo bello de la muerte, así como lo horrible de la vida.

Una cosa más, sé que esto llegará a manos de L, así que salúdame a Elle Lawliet, que se cuide o el asesino escribirá su nombre y entonces que se dé por muerto.

Me despido, en unas horas seguro me cae un piano en la cabeza. Y una última aclaración, esta no es una carta de suicidio, en verdad jamás tuve intenciones de matarme…

Todo fue por L.


End file.
